Captain Kirk
''This article is about the good version. Maybe your'e looking for the Mirror Universe Version? Captain Kirk is a brief Party Member for Saphyra in Kingdom Hearts: Echoes and a D-Link for her in the game's Final Mix adaption. He and his landing party could be considered the focus of the Starship Enterprise's storyline. Codex Entry (Locke): The Captain of the Enterprise that has led his crew through many adventures and trials during the course of it's five-year mission. He rules with a firm Heart and an open mind, his two best friends helping him throughout it all. Codex Entry (Saphyra): The Captain of the Enterprise that has led his crew through many adventures and trials during the course of it's five-year mission. He seems to treat his crew lowly, ruling with a greedy Heart and may be the cause of the ship's infestations. Codex Entry (Saphyra, after the Chekov Boss Battle): The Captain of the Enterprise that has led his crew through many adventure and trials. Saphyra thought he was the cause of the Vessel and Heartless infestations, until he told her of meeting Locke and of his awareness of her being an off-worlder. Saphyra found out that Kirk's landing party, as well as herself, were beamed aboard an evil version of his own ship, the original party of this realm Transported to Kirk's world. Codex Entry (Aios): The Captain of the Enterprise that has led his crew through many adventures and trials during the course of it's five-year mission. He rules with a firm Heart and an open mind, his two best friends helping him throughout it all. Currently missing, impostors taking the place of him and his landing crew. Background Captain James T. Kirk was known to be the youngest cadet in Starfleet Academy to earn the Title of Captain. Ever since then, he has led the Enterprise through many adventures and perils alongside his two closest friends Spock and Mccoy all for the sake of making contact with new life and civilizations, and protecting them from interstellar threats. Personality Kirk has the makings of a leader: Confident, able to think on his feet, and able to make tough decisions. His checkered past makes him the most qualified for his job bcause he has expriencee. He often takes advice from his crew before making an important decision, instead of choosing at the last minute. However, once he has made a decision, it becomes an order which is not to be denied without good reason. His kind Heart and his openness with people makes him the best Captain in Starfleet and soldifies his friendship with Spock and Mccoy. Role in Echoes His role in battle is small, however, he is paramount to the story. In Locke's story, Kirk and his landing party Transported down to the planet Halka to deal with the Halkans for minerals needed to power the Enterprise and it's ships. After Locke defended the Halkan Council from a Vessel invasion, Kirk ordered Spock to assist in battling the Planet Eater. After the Vessel was defeated and negotiations complete, Kirk and the party were Transported to the Mirror Universe upon trying to beam back up, their counterparts taken to Kirk's world. While in the Mirror Univrse, the party managed to recruit Saphyra to the cause of helping them get home. Just before the two landing parties were returned to their respective universes, Kirk tells Mirror Spock to change the Empire while telling Saphyra that the Darkness she used against Mirror Spock was not something to fear, since she used it for good intentions. As a Party Member Kirk is only a Party Member for one battle, the boss fight against Mirror Chekov. During the battle, he uses his fists against the enemies. His tactics boil down to hit-and-run attacks, using a three-hit combo then backing away a safe distance. Saphyra should heal him when she can, since he is ill-equipped for a major battle. In the Final Mix ''adaption, upon returning to the world after clearing it, Mirror Kirk can be recruited as a Party Member when exploring. In battle, he acts the same as the original Kirk, utilizing the same attacks and fighting in the same ways. The only thing that makes the two different is their speech. As a D-Link In the game's ''Final Mix edition, Kirk becomes a D-Link for Saphyra upon clearing the Mirror Universe. His commands reflect his leadership and the ability to think on the fly, consisting of attacks that induce status ailments and give Saphyra breathing space by knocking enemies back. This D-Link is good when the player is overwhelmed with enemies. When D-Linked, Saphyra wears a Starfleet uniform, and her voice becomes deeper and bolder. *Grapplehold: "Grab the closest enemy, punch him in the face, then send him toppling into other enemies, knocking them down." *Stun Chop: "Whack an enemy's neck with the Keyblade. Has an 80% chance of inflicting Stun." *Drunken Spin (Sonic Spin variant): "Spin around in place, sending out shockwaves that knock enemies back." *Captain's intuition: "Allows the automatic evasion of one attack. Slow reloading time." *That's An Order! (Finisher): "Makes Saphyra cast a Magnetic pull from on of her blades, pulling a singular enemy in, then releasing it like a pinball. Any enemies hit by the absorbed enemy take damage and have thir stats lowereed tmporarily." Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Echoes Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise